You're Always Made Up
by elizabethxcanxflyyx
Summary: Remy has always been the more mature in the couple. So what happens when she has some growing up to do? NOT A ONE SHOT! my first fanfic in a while. :
1. Chapter 1

Was it truly my fault that I felt no spark anymore? I couldn't even remember the last time I'd felt that spark…I was sure I felt it when I first met Dexter. Despite what I told myself all those years ago, I knew it now. From the minute I saw his messy hair and goofy looking face, it was pretty much love. Maybe that was why I kept running into him over and over again…or maybe he was just too damned persistent. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that the spark was gone.

Maybe it happened a year ago when the band split up. I wasn't really sure…did it really matter? All that mattered was that as I sat there waiting for Dexter to pick me up so I could spend my Summer Vacation with him, I wasn't really looking forward to it…hanging out in a house with just him and John Miller? And even better, the two other members of the band might be joining us? Great, just great. Ted and Lucas hadn't seen John Miller and Dexter in half a year…and there was a good reason for it, too. I had been there to see it all.

-x-

It was a memorable day. We where back at home with my family, it was the night before Thanksgiving, and I was upstairs with Dexter when I heard shouting. There where three voices, two loud ones and one trying to calm the loud ones down…and pretty much failing, as I heard it.

"Should we go check on them?" I mumbled, my face in Dexter's mess of hair. He really needed to cut it. I'd offered to do it several times whenever he came to visit, but all I ever got was a flat out no. "I think they're going to wake up my mom." I added.

The Truth Squad was sleeping in my backyard in their touring van…my mom had offered them to stay in the house with us, but of course got a flat out no. The Bus was their mobile home, they said, sleeping anywhere else would just seem wrong. But it was just dawning on me that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea…then again, my mother would have woken up even quicker had the boys been arguing in her precious sitting room, or something.

Dexter shook his head, getting hair into my mouth, which I quickly spat out. As much as I loved Dexter, his personal hygein habits often scared me…especially as he'd been on the road before we met up at my house for thanksgiving break.

"Yep." I said, sitting up and reaching for a shirt to put on. "As much as you might want to sit here and pretend not to hear it, I can't." Standing up I then pulled on a pair of cut off shorts, threw my hair in a quick, messy, blonde pony tail and ran downstairs, hearing Dexter's clumsy foot steps behind me, despite the fact that he was only wearing his Boxers and it was Late Autumn. But I wasn't about to lecture him on it, not as the voices rose and I heard my mom mumble something.

"Remy, what's going on?" She yelled, and I flinched. She could have a loud voice when she wanted to. "Do I need to come down?"

"No, mom. I've got it." I replied, not quite as loud as her, as Dexter grabbed my hand and I felt the tingles I should have been used to by this point in time.

When I went outside I knew I probably should have asked for my moms help…because there in my backyard was John Miller, Ted, and Lucas. Ted and Lucas staring daggers at each other, and John Miller with his hands out looking distressed. "Help?" He yelped, looking so hopeless standing there in a pair of pajamas with his red hair a mess.

-x-

And when I turned to look at Dexter…I still felt the spark that I wasn't feeling as I heard a knock on the door of my small apartment I was sharing with my friend I met at College, Shelly. I flinched a bit, then stood up, walking over to the door, where I heard happy whistling. Why was I doing this to myself? The whole Summer was going to be horrible…full of me either pretending to still be in love with the guy I could clearly remember loving once, or telling him I just wanted to be friends. Neither one sounded too good to me, really.

Especially as I opened the door and saw him smiling face. And I knew that he still felt the sparks that had disappeared almost completely for me. "Remy!" He shouted, and the next thing I knew his skinny arms where around me. I could barely breath, despite how he was most certainly not the most muscular man on earth, with his tall height and his scrawny body.

"Dexter!" I replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as he leaned in for a kiss.

While the kiss was supposed to be romantic, after not seeing him for a month. We could have been eating each other's faces off…and yet it only lasted a few seconds. Because right as I was thinking maybe I could force the spark back, there was a pair of feet heading towards my apartment. I pulled away and there, surely enough, was John Miller in all his red haired glory…and yet there was something distinctly different about him. It was almost sad.

"Remy." He said, and I knew it. John Miller was heart broken…even more so than when he and Scarlett hadn't worked out. And suddenly I felt a kind of affection for him…a sisterly one, I told myself. But I wasn't really so sure.

-x-x-x-

**my first fic in a while, so be nice! DONT YELL AT ME. I LOVE DEXTERxREMY, AND THEY WILL END UP TOGETHER. i think. maybe. i don't know...R&R and tell me what you think should happen. (;**

**I'll write the next chapter when I get...let's say, three reviews. Well, as long as you guys like it.**

**Constructive Critism is the best!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Most of my Summers where spent with my parents in their house, lazing around…but this Summer was instead being spent in a Sunny Beach House with John Miller, and of course my boyfriend Dexter. Possibly being joined by the rest of the former Truth Squad, but that was undecided. I knew as much when on the fairly long ride (or maybe it just felt that way) up to Maine John Miller was on the phone with Ted the whole time. Even though he seemed slightly more lively, and even though he was pretty much going into the swing of the John Miller we all knew and loved, there was something off about him. Something I either couldn't put my finger on, or I was just too lazy to. Or an odd mixture of both.

"Yeah, of course we wanna see you, man!" He shouted into the phone, as though he forgot that with t he wonderful invention of the telephone you didn't really need to shout to hear the other person from miles away. "The fourth? Can't wait to see you. Wouldn't miss it for the world!" And with that his cell phone was safely in his pocket, and Dexter shifted into fourth. And we where home.

Not that the place was home to me, in any way, shape, or form. Or really home to anyone who was sitting in Dexter's favorite beat up car. Although the one the mangy old "beach house" was home to the most was probably John Miller, who had looked most animated when talking about how it had belonged to his parents, but how he spent all his childhood Summers up there, with his parents, and nothing but them and the sand between their toes. I'd never really been to Maine before this, so I was kind of expecting it to look different…but in all reality it just looked plain. A bit of a let down, really.

"This is where John Miller spent his Summer's as a kid?" I muttered to Dexter, as he got the luggage out of the trunk and John ran inside, practically giggling with joy…if full grown men could actually giggle.

"Yeah." He replied, raising his eyebrows at her and shutting the trunk as everything was out of it. Unlike most girls, I didn't pack like I was going half way across the world unless I was. "Why do you ask?" It was in that moment that I knew that if anything had changed to make the spark disappear, or anyone for that matter, it had been me. Dexter was still just Dexter…beautiful, messy, unorganized, hectic, loving Dexter…but who was I? I wasn't so sure I knew myself.

"No reason." I replied, smoothly, moving a piece of hair out of my face and picking up one of the bags. My way of saying I'd take one, if he'd just be a dear and take the rest. And then with that I was walking inside, hearing John Miller yell about how the sea shells he'd collected on the Summer after eighth grade where still right in their little bucket, and a smile couldn't help but tug at my lips. I'd thought I saw a change in him, but maybe it had just been a trick of the light…maybe I was changing so much that it made it look like everyone else was, too.

-x-

The rest of the night was as uneventful was I imagined it would be. In all truth things would have been more excited if I'd instead decided to go home to my parents. But as it was I unpacked, got ambushed by Dexter into a quickie, and then by midnight the three of us where sitting out on the beach, laying on one huge beach towel that John Miller had somehow magically pulled out of his ass. The moon was huge, that much was true…and the stars where bright. And with Dexter on my right side, holding my hand and kissing it every few seconds, and John Miller on my other, picking out odd shapes in the stars everything should have been perfect…

Maybe it would have been if Lucas and Ted where also there. Lucas talking about how they should have been practicing, but secretly enjoying just laying there. Ted possibly talking about constellations, or another world that was out there.

The five of us had never had much in common. But I'd always liked to think that we had enough that we wouldn't end up divided like we where today…maybe I was closest to Dexter. Maybe I never knew Lucas too well…but there was one bond that all held us together. That bond was Dexter, I was realizing…and maybe if Dexter had decided to sleep on the tour bus, things would have been okay. Or maybe if I wasn't slowly letting go of Dexter, without his even realizing it, maybe I could have slapped some glue on the five of us and thrown us in a jar, just hoping we would have all stuck.

But as I lay there, feeling utterly emotionless in every way, feeling my hands tingle as Dexter's lips kissed me, and feeling my ears ring as John Miller laughed a booming laugh…I knew the jar idea would never work. But it seemed John Miller and Dexter where willing to try it out anyway.

-x-

"The boys are coming today." Dexter announced, over a hearty breakfast of rice crispies and whole milk.

"What?" I asked, quickly looking up and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah. And…we're going to do a gig on the fourth." He added, looking slightly concerned. Probably because I was, which concerned him.

"Well…" I was at a loss for words, really. A gig? Was the band getting back together? Was that good or bad? I wasn't the one with the answers to these questions. "Congraguations." I finally said, smiling, and patting his worn, calloused hand that I'd grown to love in the past few years. Even though the spark was gone, I still felt warm as he smiled at me. As though there was nothing on earth that would be better than just sitting with him in that gross kitchen, eating tasteless cereal…but where the warmth used to last for days, or sometimes all the time, this time it only lasted half a second. And by the time John Miller walked downstairs, his red hair a mess, still in his pajama bottoms and completely topless…it was gone. And I was replaced by instead a look of complete amusement by how happy the poor guy was. Apparently he seemed to think the jar idea I'd thought of last night was a good one…even though I hadn't said it out loud. Maybe he was somehow a mind reader.

"Is that really how you want them to see you?" I asked, talking into my cereal bowl.

"It's not like I'm going to date them." He replied, raising his eyebrows, and earning a snort from Dexter.

"You never know." I said, simply, standing up and putting my bowl into the sink before walking out of the house. "Going for a walk." I said, making sure to disappear too quickly before Dexter could offer to come.

And it was probably five minutes before I bumped straight into a pretty blonde girl…one who looked vaguely familiar, I noted.

-x-x-x-x-

**I know, I know, I said three reviews…but I was so excited to get this chappie up!HOPEFULLY THIS WILL GET ME MORE REVIEWS.**

**If you read this, review it. Even if you hate it.**

**This chapter was written at 6 AM after pulling an all nighter, **

**So grammar and spelling mistakes should be understood, right?**

**I'm kind of fond of it, though…and I'm excited to see where it all goes.**

**Aren't you? SO R&R and I will love you forever!**

**Also, i'd like to take a moment to thank my one reviewer, and tell you how much I love you.**

**elmoruthPotterfan6 YOU ARE TRULY THE GIZELLE OF HUMANS. that will be all.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoops." She replied, letting out a bit of a laugh before pushing some of my hair behind my ear and wondering where on earth I could have seen this girl before. I knew it had been somewhere…I just wasn't sure where. And then it dawned on me, right at the same time it did her, obviously.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something she did, but I let her go. "Remy?" She asked, earning a nod from me. This girl and I had only met once before, but it was enough. If I remembered correctly it had been…at a show. She'd been with Dexter's friend…what was his name? Oh, oh…Oh! Owen. A big, slightly scary looking guy if I remembered correctly…with a heart of gold. I couldn't remember much about that night for some reason, but I could remember that this girl had been a little off. Something about her had just seemed…off balance. It was nice to see that she was doing better, even though I didn't even know her.

"Yes." I replied, smiling at her, and earning a smile in return. I was honestly surprised she could remember me…I probably spoke a grand total of fifteen words in front of her, but oh well. "I'm incredibly surprised to see you here. What are you doing?" My question was probably a bit forward, but the girl didn't mind so much.

"Oh, Dexter didn't tell you?" Her face looked a bit confused, but she shrugged. "Owen's family has a little cottage only not to far from John Miller's. We're spending the Summer there…Owen had to go do something or another with Rolly, so he sent me here." I was confused as to why, but the next words she spoke cleared it up. "He figured you'd need a little estrogen after being trapped in there with Dexter and John Miller."

As much as I hadn't thought about it that way, she was right. I was immediately glad that she was going to be close…especially when the rest of the former Truth Squad got there. "You're a life saver." I admitted, earning a laugh from her. "Let's head back? I'm sure you haven't seen Dexter or John Miller in ages."

It turned out I was right about that one. On the walk back Anabelle told me about everything in her life. How she and Owen were actually engaged. How her parents didn't really approve of him, but always bit their tongues. How their wedding was going to happen as soon as they were both out of college, and how Owen was going to be a radio DJ on an actual radio show. Or so he hoped. By the time we got back I was already feeling much better just having someone of my own species to talk to. My little problems with Dexter were behind me…at least until I opened the door.

The second it was ajar I saw not only the smiling faces of Dexter and John Miller, but the ecstatic ones of Ted and Lucas, who I didn't even realize I missed until the moment when I saw them for the first time in what felt like forever. But no matter how happy every was, how Anabelle was giving everyone hugs, how everyone was laughing and joking…I just felt uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me?" Ted said, smirking a bit and placing his hands on his hips as Anabelle stopped hugging him.

I forced a smile on my lips, something I'd been doing a lot lately it seemed, and waved my hand. "Hi, Ted. Hi Lucas." Out of the two of them Ted was probably my favorite…but I never would admitted that to Lucas. All Mightly Lucas, who seemed to think the sun shone out of his ass…someday he was going to have to have his ego knocked down a few steps but I couldn't be the one to do it.

"I'll cook dinner!" Dexter said, his long limbs pretty much flailing as he tripped his way into the kitchen.

There was a moment where I sat there looking at everyone. So happy, blissful even, where I realized I wasn't really meant to be in the room. Even though Anabelle had taken her place next to me and was watching just like me, I quickly excused myself to go help my boyfriend before he burned down the kitchen.

**Okay, so, I couldn't quite remember what color Anabelle's hair was supposed to be…but I imagined her as blonde. . don't kill me? also, sorry it's short and kinda just fluff. **


End file.
